Soul Keeper
by XxMoonDropsxX
Summary: 18 year old Misja is about to meet her doom...I DO NOT OWN DNANGEL AND NEVER WILL R&R PLEASE Enjoy
1. prologe

**Prologe **Hello, my name Is Misja; I am 18 Years old. I Can See The Dead. Today, I Was Moving "Honey, are you done Pacing" My Mom, Paradisa, asked.

"Yes Mom." I said, putting the last of my shirts in their correct boxes. "Good, now get in car." She said. When we got there i swear i could of seen somebody in the coner of my eye.

"Honey, are you ok? " Paradisa asked.

"Oh, I'm fine." I said.

"Ok." She said.

"Well, I'm going to unpack now." I said. "Alright dear." Mom said. When I got to my room, I got this feeling like something bad was going to happen. When I got done, I went to bed. That night, I had a weird dream. _A man, he was walking down a sidewalk. Nearby, a women with her kid. She had short, black hair with dark blue eyes while the kid had long golden hair pulled up in a ponytail and golden eyes. Then, the man saw his prey and lunged. She knew that she was going to die, but she did not want her son to have the same fate. She yelled to run away, and he did. He ran to the nearest person he could find. He found another kid with dark purple hair and purple eyes walking down the road. 'Hey!' The boy yelled. The purple hair looked. The boy with golden hair could not stop in time and ran right in to the boy. 'Oww.' The boy with purple hair said._

_' who are you?' He asked_

_' Krad Hikari.' Krad said._

_' Well, I 'm Dark Mousy.' He said, smiling._

_'So, why did you run in to me?' Dark asked._

_'Well, I need your help. Some man is trying to kill my mom so hurry.' Krad pulled on Dark's arm before he could refuse._

Then, I woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One I woke wondering who were those unusual kids and why did I have that dream?

"Hmm.." I thought.

"Honey, are you ready for school?" Mom asked.

"Yes mom." I said. I was dressed in a light blue tank top with a short dark blue jacket over it with a blue choker and dark blue pants and black high heels with the heels four inches. When I got in my classroom, I saw two new boys. Both looked around 17. The first had golden hair, kept up in a long high ponytail. The second boy had unusual purple locks, spiky and amethyst eyes. They had both sat in my general area, the blonde beside me and the purple one right behind me.

'They look just like the kids in my dream, only older.' I thought. I absolutely had to know.

"What's your name?" I asked the blonde.

"Krad." The boy said boredly. I automatically stepped away from his chilled aura. "Misja," I said, " Nice to meet you." The boy just looked at me funny. Wow, first day and someone already thinks I'm crazy. i thought ok now time for art i thought then i run right in to a a boy oww i said am sorry he said i find out i run in to a red head my name is daisuke niwa hi my name is misja raguo hey do know where art class is i asked yes it is down the hall to the right he said thanks bye i said as i sat down i seen the boy name krad painting an angel flying over a blood red moon on a cloudy night i was painting a bloody women whereing a white long dress with a red rose with words on it saying death do us part in a garden with a dead man next to her with a bloody rose in him when you really look at it's creepy the bell rong now i have to go to lunch when i sat down next to daisuke and krad and two more i have not meeted yet one had blue hair and the same boy from class oh misja daisuke said this is satoshi hiwatari hi i said misja raguo and dark mousy daisuke said hi i said taking a bite of an apple after the school day was over i went to daisuke's house to do homework then i seen that satoshi was there krad and dark was there to did all you guys get homework to i said yes said dark not happy at all hey guys am hungry dark said already it not been two hours cents we ate krad said man is dark always like this i said hey dark said you know it's ture krad said you guys are mean dark said come on dark you know it's ture satoshi said shut up creepy boy dark said creepy b..o..y hahaha i said


End file.
